La canción maldita de Slender
¿Alguien a escuchado la canción de "slenderman watching me" de Oliver? La canción se invento cuando el creador de la canción vio la noticia de un niño llamado mario catellano en el periódico de su localidad , un niño traumatizado por una silueta peculiar y extraña que salia entre los arboles, en otros periódicos locales salia "niño se suicida por traumatismo" y en muchos mas el titulo de muerte extraña y suicidio prejuicioso aparecía , entonces el hombre se inspiró y compró el sofware de Oliver en una tienda que parecía un poco thumbmisteriosa. El señor que le vendió el sistema, pero le dijo "cuidado, Oliver es malo" pero el hombre lo ignoró y se fue de inmediato a su casa, el tráfico en la ciudad no estaba como siempre, no había ni un solo automóvil en la carretera, el hombre sentía como si nada se quisiera interponer en el plan de su canción y llegó a su casa con una emoción increíble. Para hacer la canción descargó un programa simple para hacer el instrumental y 4 horas de descarga del programa (duración) El hombre seguía totalmente emocionado por la canción, decidió escribirla con una letra medio "rara", mientras el hombre seguía escribiendo la letra casi al final de escribir la canción llego una idea de poner "that my mommy and daddy why so sad " tenía que ver con la muerte del niño que murió por que sus padres estaban tristes, "he so mean they say" que el era egoista?¿ eso tenia que ver con "SLENDER" que no lo dejo estar en paz en el bosque "he so want to play" el solo quiere jugar?¿ eso significa que el solo quería matarlo pero el niño lo hizo antes de que el pueda hacerlo, el hombre seguía escribiendo, cuando terminó la canción el no estaba conforme con el resultado m solo duraba 1.03 minutos eso para el fue muy poquito asi que decidio agregarle mas hasta que duro 2.40 no le gusto ese resultado y decidio hacerla mas larga asta que llego a 5.05 eso si le bastó pero cuando termino y le puso el instrumental decidio hacerle un PV (un video musical). El se puso a descargar otro programa pero el último era de animación y hizo el PV. Cuando terminó todo escuchó la canción con su vídeo pero la canción sonaba algo extraña y decidió cambiarle el instrumental, sonaba como música de circo macabro y por más que trató no pudo cambiarla y decidió cancelar la canción, cerró su cuenta de YouTube y borró el archivo de su computadora, al día siguiente vió su canción en YouTube, pero no era la original, solo otro instrumental que NO era el original, y vió su cuenta abierta así que el decidió cancelar su cuenta y le pareció extraño que si lo había borrado de su computadora estaba en YouTube, el pensó hasta que llegó a la idea que su canción estaba maldita entonces notó algo raro en el final de su PV, decía una letras con color carmesi las cuales decían : "gracias , señor estas muerto" pero la letra no era la original, estaba cambiada casi todo y el penso "que pasa" y terminó suicidándose mientras una sonrisa salía en el final del vídeo, no era una sonrisa cualquiera, era escalofriante, era el tipo de sonrisa asesina que terminó haciendo que el hombre se suicidara, en la descripción del video salía: "Gracias, en el infierno te vere" las autoridades se percataron de eso y descargaron el vídeo y la canción recortandole el final (la parte de la sonrisa y el mensaje) y editaron el vídeo, borraron la canción original y subieron la nueva, aunque hicieron eso fue inútil, los 3 agentes del FBI murieron en asesinatos muy "misteriosos" y el FBI decidió dejar el tema y nunca darlo a conocer, pero un amigo mío encontró el archivo en las oficinas del FBI el cuál fué despedido y me lo enseñó por eso escribo esto. thumb Al final a todos los agentes muertos se le encontró muertes trágicas como fusilaciones y mutilaciones, pero al tercer agente le encontraron la más "misteriosa", a el lo encontraron sin ojos y sin ningún órgano en su cuerpo, era "misteriosa" su muerte la cuál el no tenía ninguna o ningún orifico excepto en los ojos, se considera mutilación la cuál le han de haber sacado los órganos por los ojos y escrito un mensaje en su abdomen con su propia sangre " Gracias, señor estas muerto " eso fué muy "misterioso" por que el PV de la canción decía eso, por eso se considera que la canción "Slender Waching Me" está maldita. Categoría:Creepypastas